Bring It On!
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: I'm challenging you! i'll explain inside.
1. The game

**Okay! So I wanted to do this idea for a while and I just started it up. This is a one shot dump yes, but it's special. I only do these as requests. I'm changling you guys! Give me any pairing, from crack to cannon and i'll write you a one shot. I'm not saying i'll be quick with getting it out but i'll do it. If you want to ask me to write a one shot, PM me and give me the details! Your own shot will be right in here! **

**Now this one shot is for Prime-butt. They asked me for a fem Crona x Maka. This is one of the first stories I've written and I've never published. I know it sucks but it's cute and short. so enjoy.**

* * *

"M-Maka why are we bring our clothes to Kid's house?" Crona tilts her head as she walks beside Maka, holding a black garbage bag in her arms.

"To be honest with you Crona, i don't know. Kid said so something about a game Black Star wanted to play." Maka glances at the small pinkete from the corner of her eye.,

"D-Doesn't he usually want to play b-basket ball? Why do we need our clothes then?" Crona's eyes skit down to the street they are walking on. It would always make Crona nervous when Maka would look at her. She's afraid Maka will be disgusted at what she sees..or that Maka would finally see Crona isn't worth her time.

"Yeah usually but I asked Kid about that and he said it's not basket ball, it's some game Black Star made up which to be honest with you, scares me." Maka gives Crona a small smile as she touches her arm gently, still walking. "But don't worry, if it's too stupid or reckless or you feel uncomfortable, we'll just leave."

"O-Ok." Crona smiles slightly at Maka's gentle touch on her arm. She always enjoys the feeling Maka's touch gives her. It heats her cold heart that had been deprived of warm touches of kindness like this for most of her life.

The touch gives Crona enough confidence to steal a glance over at Maka, who is currently giving her a sweet smile. Crona blushes and quickly looks back down at her feet. Her heart is starting to bang against her ribs. Maka just giggles at her friend and looks back in front of her. The giggle makes Crona want to look at her again. The pink haired girl gathers what little courage she has and steals another side glance at the girl next to her.

Crona has to suppress a gasp.

The laughing sun's light shines down just at the right angle on Maka, giving her an angelic glow. Her hair shines as the two pigtails slightly sway with her walking. Her eyes bright, big, and filled with life. _Maka's so beautiful_..Crona thinks, unaware she is full on staring at her best friend.

"Is something wrong Crona?" Maka could feel the other girl's gaze on her as she was walking. She turned her head to find Crona just staring at her, her lips parted and the cutest expression of awe on her face.

"N-No!" Crona says a little too quickly, her face heating up as she quickly looks down to the ground.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Maka starts feel around her face, not understanding the reaction of the other girl.

"N-No! N-Nothing's wrong with y-your face at all!" Crona whips her head up, eyes wide. Her face heats up at the surprised look on Maka's face. "I-I mean..Y-Your face i-is normal.." _No that doesn't sound right._ "I-I like y-your face-" _Oh god did she really just say that to Maka?!_ Her face turns a color close to her hair. "I-I'm sorry!" Crona throws her arms over her head, like Maka's going to hit her, she's shaking in her embarrassment.

"Why are you sorry?" Maka blinks, still seeming confused.

"I-I just said..t-that i..l-l-like your.." The pink haired girl is still trembing. "D-don't hurt me!"

"Crona! I would never hurt you!..it's ok to give complements to friends, there's nothing wrong with what you said Crona." Maka drops her bag of clothes to wrap her arms around the tiny girl. Crona's breath catches but soon her shaking stops and she relaxes into the embrace. Maka leads away just to look Crona in the eyes and smile. "I like your face too Crona."

Crona's heart literally skipped a beat..her eyes are huge. _Maka just said she liked my face! But what does that mean? Does that mean she thinks it's pretty? or she just likes the way it looks..or-_

Maka giggles at her friend's reaction. She is just too cute sometimes, Crona's face was so dark, it almost look grey ( probably because her blood is well..black) As she looked at Maka with those huge, puppy dog eyes. Maka likes how the littlest thing she says to the girl always produces big, adorable reactions.

Crona's face suddenly tenses up as she feels the all too familiar pain in her back.

"I can tell you one thing, I don't like your face, you ugly cow!" Ragnarok perches on Crona's head, pointing a small fist at Maka.

"Aw Raggy! It's so nice to see you again." Maka says in mock sweetness then smirks.

"Don't call me Raggy! Not eve people I like call me that let alone some flat chested cow!" Ragnarök's eye twitches.

"Ragnarok don't call her that! It's not nice." Crona glares up at her weapon.

"Aw Raggy, your so cute when your angry." Maka chuckles.

"That's it! I'm going to wring your neck, you ugly cow!" Ragnarok lends over Crona's head as much as he can, failing his little arms out towards Maka but he can't reach. "Damn these tiny arms..Crona move your fat ass closer so I can reach her!"

"N-No Ragnarok and m-my a-ass isn't fat!" Crona mumbles that last part and pats her butt self consciously.

"Move bitch!" Ragnarok grabs Crona's hair like a reign and starts pulling it towards Maka. "Or so help me i'll tell her about your gay little thing for he-"

"N-No! Ow quit it! that hurts!" Crona tries to the demon sword's hands from pulling her hair but fails miserably.

"Stop it Ragnarok!" Maka matches up and grabs a hold of his arms, causing him to let go off her hair.

"Get off me cow! I don't know where your hands have been!" Ragnarok rips his hands from Maka's and grabs Maka's pigtails and tugs.

"Bitch!" Maka growls but she can't get out of the demon sword's grip.

"Ha! This is what you get!"

"Stop it!" Crona shouts and upper cuts Ragnarok in the jaw. "Stop hurting her!"

'Crona you bitch, how could you-"

"Maka-chop!" Maka quickly slams her dictionary on the annoying weapon before he gets a chance to attack Crona. Ragnarok lets out a groan before he dissolves back into Crona's back, knocked out.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Maka! Did he hurt y-you?" Crona looks at Maka's messed up pigtails with concern, biting her lip.

"Nah, he didn't." Maka sighs and takes out her pigtails, her wheat blonde hair falling to her shoulders. "The midget just messed up my hair."

"I-I'm so sorry M-Maka." Crona looks down and grabs her arm.

"It's not your fault Crona." She grabs Crona's hand and gives it reassuring squeeze. "I'm just going to leave my hair down, we need to hurry up and get to Kid's. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." Maka grabs her bag of clothes from off the road and starts walking, hand still in Crona's.

"O-Okay." Crona lets Maka lead her towards the Reaper's house, just enjoying the warmth of Maka's hand in hers.

"There you guys are! What the hell took you so long? Your god was getting tired of waiting!" Black Star shouts at them from the front Kid's door, being loud enough for most of Death city to hear.

"Black star were right here, no need to be so loud!" Maka's eye brow twitches as she walks through the open gates to the Gallow's manner, tugging Crona along. Crona tenses at how loud Black Star is and she walks closer to Maka. Black star still scares the crap out of Crona. He's just too loud and unpredictable.

"Hurry up! You guys are walking too slow!" Black star runs up to the two girls in a blur..and grab's Maka's hand.

Crona feels a pang in her chest at seeing this boy grab Maka's hand..her face falls to something like a glare.

"Black star what- ah!" Maka starts only for Black Star to take off running, dragging Maka along with him, Maka pulling Crona along because their hands are still connected. He quickly drags both girls into the Gallow's mansion, the door shuts behind them from the gust they admitted. Black Star lets go of Maka, causing her to fall on her face and Crona falls next to her with a thump.

"They're here! I, the almighty Black Star brought them in!" He points to himself and smirks.

"Geez Black star." Liz rolls her eyes. She's sitting on a carpet in the living room which is on the right of the front door. Patty sits next to her, laughing at Black star.

"Black star you better not have messed up any of the house's symmetry." Kid glares from his spot next to Liz.

"Nah, I didn't. Just Maka's face." He laughs annoyingly.

"Black star.." Maka growls in a low voice, her eyes glare at him dangerously from the floor.

"Black star run!" Soul tries to warn but it's too late.

"Maka- chop!" She hits Black star right in the face. He flies through the air by the force of the hit and lands on a panicking Soul who didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Black star!" tsubaki yells, running up to her bleeding meister.

"Ugh, get him off of me! He's getting blood all one my shirt! This is so not cool Maka." Soul grumbles, trying to get the unconscious boy off of him.

"Better your shirt then my floor." Kid states with a blank expression.

"It's not my fault." Maka puts the book away and walks to the little circle her friends are in on the floor. Crona follows silently behind her friend, not sure how to deal with this situation.

"Now that everyone's here lets start the game." Liz states, bring out a small blue bowl with pieces of torn paper in it from behind her back.

"Yeah!" Black star suddenly regains consciousness and sits up, still on Soul.

"Get off Black star!" Soul pushes Black star off him and wipes his shirt off.

"Couldn't handle a big star like me on you huh? I can't blame you." He smirks, sitting next to Soul. Maka and Crona take a seat in the circle.

"Pssh yeah right." Soul smirks. "I just couldn't handle your smell-"

"Hey!-"

"Alright lets start this." Liz puts the bowl in the middle of the circle.

"Would someone like to tell us what this game actually is?" Maka studies the bowl with an eye brow raised.

"I, the great Black star, made up this awesome game called the switcheroo! To play we all have to draw from the bowl and the person we get has to be you and you have to be that person!" Black star grins proudly. "That's why we asked all of you guys to bring your clothes. The person you get not only do you have to act like them but dress like them too!"

Liz's eyes sparkle in excitement. "I even got wigs for everyone!"

"Taking it a little far don't you think?" Soul grunts.

"Not at all!" Liz pouts at Soul.

"Lets make this game more interesting." Patty's eyes narrow and she has a creepy smile on her face. "Lets make a bet."

"I like the way you think Patty!" Black star's eyes narrow like Patty's and he grins.

"Whoever gets out of character before the sun sets has to give up something!" They both yell at the same time excited.

"Kid if you lose, we get to move all your paintings so their unsymmetrical!" Black star points at him.

"Hey, hey take it easy!" Some sweat starts to form on Kid's forehead.

"Sis! If you lose you can't paint your nails for a week!" Patty points at Liz and laughs at the look her sister gives her.

"That's a little harsh don't you think? a girl needs to take care of her nails." Liz eyes her nails sadly, scared she may have to give them away.

"Maka! If you lose you have to go on two dates with your creepy dad and say you love him." Black star grins.

"Oh there is no way in hell." Maka's eye twitches just thinking about it.

"Crona! if you lose you have to dress up like a giraffe and do a dance for everyone here." Patty giggles just at the thought.

"O-Oh dear." Crona's face pales. She really couldn't deal with that.

"Tsubaki! if you lose you have to be the almighty Black star's slave for a week. Cleaning after my almighty messes, and scratching my almighty back!" Black star nods to himself, like he's so good.

"Um..ok." _I pretty much do that already_..Tsubaki thinks and sighs.

"Soul! If you lose you have to kiss Black star!"

"Yeah Soul you have to kiss..wait what?" Black star looks at Patty in shock. The group just looks at Patty in disbelief.

"What? It's definably something Soul's not going to want to do." Patty shrugs and giggles.

"Damn right." Soul still stares at Patty_..no way he's losing now._

"Alright Patty, if you lose,your stuff animals get taken awy for a weak..including all your giraffes." Black star smirks.

"Not the giraffes!" Patty's eyes get big.

"Then you better not lose!" he laughs.

"Black star if you lose you have to dress as a girl and you have to wear red lip stick!" Patty crosses her arms, satisfied.

"Fine, now that the bets have been set, lets start this awesome game! the almighty me, Liz, Crona, and Kid will draw!" Black star reaches and pulls out a slip of paper. "Biggest star goes first." He smirks as he opens the paper..his mouth hangs open.

"Who you get Black star?" Soul leans over, trying to see the paper.

"Patty.." He eyes her wryly. Patty gets a big smirk on her face as she throws her bag of clothes at him. He catches it and throws his bag to her.

"You two go into the other rooms to change, we'll wait for you here. oh! and don't forget your wigs." Liz gets up and hands Patty a blue spiky wig, and Black star a short blonde wig.

"Ok!" Patty giggles and runs into a room to change.

"I'm going to win!" Black star laughs as he runs into the other room.

"M-Maka." She looks over at Crona who is fidgeting. "I'm not r-really sure how to deal with this game."

"Me either..but I don't want to drop out and have to spend 2 days with Spirit." Maka rolls her eyes at the thought.

"Y-Yeah and I don't want to dress as a giraffe.."

"Alright i'll go next." Liz smirks as she takes a piece of paper from the bowl and opens it. She raises an eye brow.. _this might be a challenged_. "Soul."

"Ugh..do I actually have to wear that." Soul points to Liz's top.

"Yes you do and nothings wrong with my top." Liz throws him her bag and he throws his at her in return. "Get your wig Soul, we'll be changing but you guys still play." Soul and Liz leave to go change.

"You should go next Crona." Maka smiles at her friend.

"Y-Yeah ok." Crona timidly reaches in the bowl and takes out a piece of paper. Crona opens it and her heart skips a beat. "Maka."

"You got me huh?" Maka smirks and hands over her bag of clothes.

"Y-Yeah." Crona answers lamely and hands Maka her bag of clothes. She couldn't believe it! She was going to be wearing clothes that Maka's worn before! and Maka's going to wear her clothes! Her face heats up at the thought of Maka changing into her clothes..

"I guess that just leaves me and you Tsubaki." Kid states as he hands her his suit on a hanger, pressed and clean.

"Yeah." She smiles and takes it. She then gives him her bag.

"Let's go all change so we can start this game." Kid takes his wig and enters a room. Crona, Maka, and Tsubaki follow quickly behind him. All entering different rooms.

Let the game begin.

* * *

"This top is to small for my manly awesomeness!" Black star complains as he walks back into the living room. "And these shorts are riding up my godly ass!"

"You look funny!" Patty giggles as she walks into the living room, wearing Black star's clothes. His shirt is a little to tight in her chest area and his pants are barely hanging on her small waist.

"Your one to talk." He crosses his arms. "You make my awesome clothes look bad!"

"And you wearing my shorts is causing a fright." Patty laughs.

"This is quite awkward." Kid walks out next, wearing Tsubaki's dress. It hanging loosely on his chest and butt. He coughs into his hand, embarrassed but at least he's symmetrically with the long haired wig.

"Kid your Tsubaki?!" Black star cracks up. "You look like sure a faggot!"

"Your one to talk!" Kid growls, gritting his teeth.

"I feel so uncool." Soul grumbles as he walks into the living room next. Liz top hangs on his chest but her pants look like they have a perfect fit. He flips his now long hair out of his face, already getting annoyed with it.

"Looking good Soul." Black star and Kid chuckle.

"Shut the hell up."

"Ugh, Soul you jacket's huge!" Liz walks into the living room. "It makes me look like I don't have a chest!"

"Speak for yourself sis." Patty giggles and pints at her tight top.

"I feel odd." Tsubaki walks in next with Kid's suit and wig on. The suit is very tight on the young woman and it's a bit uncomfortable.

"Join the club." Soul looks down at his top with disgust.

"Geez Crona how do you wear this thing?!" Maka stumbles in the living room with awkward stops. "I can barely walk in this!" Crona's dress is skin tight on her, pronouncing all her curves, but taking the breath out of her.

"I-I'm use to it." Crona mumbles, walking out next, wearing Maka's skirt and sweater vest. Her face turns a dark grey when she see's Maka in her clothes..She's flawless..her curves are small..but they're perfect looking..Crona finds herself looking at Maka's chest..that is just a bit more defined in her dress..when she realizes this she squeaks and looks down..not liking how warm she's getting.

"Lets start in the count of 3. We will all have to act in Character. One. two. Three!" the room goes silent after Black stars chants..

"Why is everyone so quiet? Oh ,are you at a lost for words with how big of a star I am?" Patty smirks, pointing at herself.

Black star just laughs.

"Black star please calm down." Kid tries to fake concern.

"Why should I? I'm awesome!" Patty jumps up and hangs on one of the curtains. "Yahoo!"

"Patty get the hell off my curtain!" Kid's eye's get wide. "No I didn't mean- Redo!"

"Nope sorry, a big star like me doesn't give redo's." Patty hops down.

Black star laughs.

"So we get to mess up Kid's symmetry? that's cool.' Soul smirks.

"Soul's out!" Kid points at him. "Liz doesn't say cool!"

"It's true. I'm the cool guy here." Liz smirks.

"Wait no i-"

Black star cracks up.

"Why the hell do you keep laughing Black star?!"

"Because that's all Patty does!"

"Ha your out! wait..no.." Soul's face goes pale.

"Not cool." Liz crosses her arms.

"You know I say more then just not cool!" Soul crosses his arms like Liz.

"Not really." Liz shrugs as Patty breaks a vase.

"Patty no!" Kid grabs his hair in dismay.

"Tsubaki your out!"

"Huh? how?"

"You didn't freak out when I ruin the symmetry."

"Oh.."

"Hey, where's Maka and Crona?" Black star looks around to find the two girls missing.

"They dipped..I didn't even see them go." Soul scratches the back of his head.

"Who cares as long as your god is here!"

So the game continues.

* * *

"A-Are you sure it was ok just for us to leave M-Maka?" Crona looks down at Death city from sitting on a ledge..The same ledge where she first laid her eyes on this city, this beautiful city that has become her home.

"Yeah. I told you if you weren't comfortable we'd leave." Maka smiles then frowns looking at the skin-tight dress Crona is wearing...They changed when they left to get more comfortable "Doesn't that get on your nerves? I mean it's so tight I felt like I couldn't breathe!"

"N-No, i'm j-just use to it I guess." Crona hugs herself as she glances at Maka. "Ive been wearing this dress since I t-turned nine."

"Wow." Maka studies Crona for a moment. "You know, you made a cute me." She giggles.

"I-I'm nothing c-compared to you Maka." Crona's eyes skit away to look at the sun who is fighting off sleep.

"Don't say that. Your amazing Crona." Maka leans her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Just the way you are."

Crona couldn't help what happens next.

Tears slowly fall down her face as Crona begins to sob. Maka is so nice to her even after all the wrong she has done to her..she still can say that she is amazing..it's so nice..too nice..

"Crona?" Maka cups Crona's cheeks and wipes her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"T-Thank you." Crona coughs out. "No one's..ever said that to me before..I-I don't know, I just s-started c-crying and-"

"Shh it's ok." Maka leans in and wraps her arms around the girl. She rubs her back gently, trying to soothe her.

"W-Why are you so nice?" Crona's eye lids flutter at her touch, she's finally able to stop crying.

"Like I said before Crona, your amazing. I like everything about you, Madness and all." She rubs small circles in her back, Crona can only sniffle in response as she slowly wraps her arms around Maka.

"Your a-amazing too Maka."

"Yeah because I'm you remember." Maka giggles.

"Y-Yeah well, then your a-amazing too because i-i'm you." Crona chuckles.

"You should laugh more Crona..it's cute."

Crona blushes into her neck, embarrassed. "O-Ok." She would do anything for Maka. Crona lets out a nervous laugh that is very stain.

"Silly you don't have to force it." Maka giggles and Kisses Crona's cheek." But thanks for trying."

"Ngh.." Crona's face turns a dark gray, her eyes wide. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Maka kissed me!_ Crona's chest is beating too fast in her happiness..Her eyes roll back as the excitement gets the best of her and she passes out. Her body falls on top of Maka's and she catches her.

"Opps I guess that was too much." Maka blushes as she rubs the pinkete's hair.

"What the hell you do to Crona you ugly cow?!" Ragnarok comes out of Crona's back and gets in her face.

"N-Nothing!" Maka's blush deepens as she pushes Ragnarok back. "Back off."

"NO! you always make Crona feel weird! and now you made her pass out!" He frails his arms around.

"I-I didn't mean to make her pass out..I just..I don't know." She looks down at the unconscious girl as she rubs her cheek gently. For some reason Ragnarok just returns into Crona's body.

Soon after Crona starts to move.

"Ugh.." Crona sits up. "Maka what happen-" The kiss flashes through her mind..and the blush come back full force..her hand flies to her cheek Maka had kissed.

"I'm sorry Crona, I-"

"Maka.." She looks up at Crona who is smiling, her eyes shiny. "I-I've never thought that i'd ever be h-happy to b-be me like I am now..I wouldn't want to be anyone else in the w-whole wide world at this moment."

"Crona." Maka blushes then smiles. "And I wouldn't want to be anyone else either." She grabs Crona's hand and intertwines their fingers. She leans her forehead against Crona's..The two girls just sit together enjoying each other's company.

The sun goes down and Crona still doesn't want to be anyone else. As long as she's with Maka..she always wants to be Crona Gorgon because Crona Gorgon is always with Maka..and Maka kissed her.

* * *

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Patty and Liz chant.

"Ugh please no!" Soul tires to run but the twin pistols grab him, each holding one arm.

"A bet's a bet." Patty giggles.

"Yeah Soul, be a man." Black star flips his hair as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Says a guy who's wearing a dress and lip stick!" Soul's eye twiches.

"Noooo! The painting is three inches to the right! Garbage! Disgusting!" Kid bangs his fist on the floor.

"Kiss him!" Patty growls and pushes Soul closer to Black star.

"Ok ok! so uncool.." Soul leans in and gives Black star a peck on the lips.

The sound of a camera clicking follows right after. Soul's eyes shoot open as he looks in horror at Liz who has a cemera.

"Face book~!" Liz grins and takes off running.

"No come back liz!" Soul runs after her.

Soul wishes he was anyone but Soul Eater Evans right now.

* * *

**Hope you liked that lol. PM me about one shot idea's! I like to test my writing abilities!**

**Till next time**


	2. Better then surpassing god

**Here is the second one shot! a black star x patty for MangaGirl2303! I hope you like it girl..i'll be honest this is my first story that I've done for this couple..i'm not use to it so I hope I did a good job! enjoy!**

* * *

"You were right Tsubaki!" Black Star grins largely as he marches down the street of Death city, his arms swinging more than needed, his legs spread..just giving off the air of cockiness. "Doing volunteer work was a great idea! I thought it was going to suck ass, I mean, walking dogs isn't a job for a god! But Those dogs were practically worshiping me by the end of it! Of course why wouldn't they? I'm just that awesome!" Black Star grins over at his meister that's walking behind him. "Right Tsubaki- whoa holy shit what happened to you?" He stops walking to fully look at his weapon with his eye brow raised. Tsubaki is covered in dirt..her hair out of her pony tail and every where..it looks knotted up..her dress is a little ripped in the front..her flawless face worn out..He doesn't remember his weapon looking like this.. "You look like crap!"

"Maybe that's because, instead of helping me with the dogs Black Star, you tied them all to me..before you took off running, to see if you could out run them..I was dragged half a mile before someone helped me!" Tsubaki sighs..her arms limp to her sides in her exhaustion.

"You were dragged? I know you can't keep up with me because I have god like speed but..you should be able to run with dogs Tsubaki! You need to train more!" Black Star crosses his arms..seeming to ignore the fact of his weapon's discomfort because of him.

"..Yes Black Star." She sighs in defeat. "Lets just get home..it's been a long day."

"Yeah! When we get home you should make me something to eat.." Black Star starts as they both start walking back to their place, him folding his arms behind his head and grinning again. "Like..ohhh! Make me some cheese burgers or..that other weird looking stuff you made a week ago!"

"Chicken pot pie?" Tsubaki raises her eye brow at her meister who beams at her.

"Yes! I want that with some cheese burgers and..make me a cake too..but get me a diet coke. A god still needs to watch his figure." He laughs loudly, it booms as he pats his tone stomach through his tight shirt.

"Black Star I'm not making dinner today.." Tsubaki says a bit uneasily.

"Oh..are we going out to a all you can eat place?" Black Star looks over at her.

"I-"

"Sweet! Let's go to Golden Coral! They love me there!"

"..Black Star remember you got kicked out of there a month ago..they told us never to come back after you tackled the guy with the last piece of ham.."

"Hey, they don't really stick with that-"

"..They took are names..and thumb prints.."

"Just because I'm a god! Come on! We'll walk in there and they'll be so happy to see me!" Black Star cheers before he takes off running when he sees their home. "Yahoo!" His speed is incredible. With training his body almost very day..with pushing himself to be the very best..because he is the best. No one can compare. He's gotten very built, and fast. His waist is small but his shoulders broad, his nice, muscular arms being able to be seen with how his shirt doesn't have sleeves. Black Star knows he looks good. He's the sexiest guy around, no one can compare to a god after all!

Black Star grins at his thoughts as he runs up to his door..not bothering with the key, he kicks it open...about to run right in and jump on the couch like he always does-

Only to see that someone is on his couch.

Black Star doesn't register this fast enough..he's already in mid air..this person looks up..only to be tackled by the blue haired boy..their heads colliding, getting both to groan.

"Who the hell is in a god's house-" Black Star starts..only to stop when his eyes lock onto those bright blue ones from the girl underneath him..her short blonde hair sprayed out on the couch like a halo..She looks just as surprised as he is..Black Star is practically laying on top of her..their noses touching..her chest pressed up against his..and he must say it's a nice rack..soft and like a cushion.. Those pink lips part before-

"Get off me fat head!" Patty pushes Black Star off..getting him to fall off the couch. "Why'd you have to hit me?" She groans and rubs her head.

"Hey! mM head isn't fat, it's the perfect size! And it's not my fault you were on my couch! What the hell are you doing in here anyway Patty?" Black Star raises an eye brow as he gets himself up.

"I don't know." Patty shrugs, before a smile comes to her lips. "Big sis brought me here for some reason.."

"Oh hey Patty!" Tsubaki smiles as she finally makes it into the house..Patty's eyes get wide.

"What happened to you?" She giggles. "You look funny."

"Well..ok." Tsubaki sighs. "Had some trouble with dogs..um..is Liz here?"

"Yup." Liz walks out from the other room..a smile on her face. Tsubaki's face lights up at seeing this girl, and she smiles back. Liz frowns. "What the hell happened to-"

"Black Star." Tsubaki shakes her head, and Liz gets a knowing look.

"Then we picked the perfect day to do this."

"To do what?" Patty tilts her head at Liz.

"Tsubaki what the hell's going on? Why are they in our house?" Black Star crosses his arms and looks at his weapon.

"W-Well..you see.." Tsubaki starts off nervously..messing with her fingers.

"Me and Tsubaki are taking a break. We're going out tonight to hit the spa and just relax." Liz takes over, her blue eyes glancing at the dark-haired girl then at Patty.

"Okay..so what does you two going out have to do with us?" Black Star grunts.

"There's no way we can leave you two alone..Kid wouldn't agree to watching Patty..he's having some symmetry fit or something..so we hired you guys a baby sitter to watch you till we get back-"

"A babysitter?! a great god like me doesn't' need a baby sitter!" Black Star fumes.

"Yeah! I don't need one either sis!" Patty crosses her arms. "I'm not a baby!"

"I understand you're not a baby but..ok..lets not call it a baby sitter..it's just..someone to watch over you two..Patty you know you have a record of geting into stuff..and Black Star..hell your just both two big balls of energy. Me and tsubaki pull our hair out trying to keep you two in check on most days but today..we're getting our hair done instead of pulled out. We'll only be gone for a couple of hours Patty..we'll be back by 8:00."

"But..but Liz.." Patty gives her big, blue puppy dog eyes. "I don't wana be baby sat..can't I just be left alone?"

"Sorry Patty but those eyes aren't going to work on me today." Liz shakes her head. " Your staying here with Black Star and that's final."

"But..but my giraffe! I don't' have my giraffe and I need-"

"I brought your giraffe." Liz hands her a stuff giraffe that Patty immediately hugs to her chest. "I thought of everything to make sure you'll be ok.."

'Damn it." Patty grumbles as she hugs the stuff animal to her chest and sighs. "The eyes usually work.."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Black Star shouts..his eyes narrowing. "What about dinner?!"

"Yeah! What about dinner! I'm starving!" Patty shouts with him..her narrowing her eyes as well.

Tsubaki and Liz look at each other...before Liz nods..bracing herself. She walks over and hands twenty bucks to Black Star..

"What's this?" Black Star blinks.

"Your money. You two can order out-"

"Order out? What the hell is twenty bucks going to buy?"

"Black Star you could get some pizza at pizza hut-" Tsubaki starts-

"What about wings?" Patty cuts in.

"Fuck yeah! We can't eat pizza without wings! Your trying to stave us! We need more money then this!" Black Star commands.

'THat's all you're getting." Liz looks at him firmly. "If your still hungry we'll get you something when we get back-"

"Two hours?!" Patty gasps.

"Your fucking high!" Black star hits his fist on the couch..

These two..both Liz and Tsubaki know..are like black holes when it comes to food..they're both like little kids..hard to handle..hard to control..

"Black Star." Tsubaki scolds. "You better be good for your baby sitter or I wont read you a bed time story for a week.."

"Aw seriously?" Black Star's shoulders droop..

Patty points at him and giggles getting Black Star to glare at her..his cheeks tinting slightly.

"What? A god likes to be read to!" he grumbles.

"Patty I don't know what your laughing at. If you're not good I'm taking away your giraffe for a month-"

"Nooo not my precious!" Patty's face falls in horror as she hugs the animal close to herself as if to protect it. "I can't sleep without it!"

"Haha! You sleep with a stuff animal! What a baby!" Black Star points at her and laughs annoyingly.

"At least I don't get tucked in and read to." Patty giggles. "Now that's silly!"

"I'll show you-"

"No fighting.' Liz glares at Black Star. "We're serious about our warnings."

"I just want you to know this sucks fucking balls." Black Star grunts..causing Patty to giggle and nod...He looks over at Patty when she laughs..his lips tugging into a smile at her cute little giggle..of course she's laughing at what he said. He's the funnest guy around. He's the best at everything.

"Black Star.." Tsubaki sighs and shakes her head..

The door bell rings.

"Oh! That must be the babysitter!" Both older girls perk up as Tsubaki walks over to the front door..She opens it up. "Thanks again for this..we don't know what we would do with out you!"

"Maka?!" Black Star blinks as the scythe miester in question walks into the house, a book in her hands..She smiles at Liz and Tsubaki. " Maka is our baby sitter? This has to be a joke! Maka can't handle this awesomeness!"

"No problem. I know you both need a break." Maka ignores Black Star.

"Yes..and you know the rules right?" Liz raises her eye brow.

"Yup. No going out of the house. No sugar. No destroying the house." Maka speaks like a machine before ending it with a smile. "I got this."

"No sugar.." Patty frowns.

"No going out side?" Black Star grips his first.

"Yup! knew we could count on you Maka!" Liz grins as she looks over at her sister. "Bye Patty."

" Bye Liz." Patty smiles slightly as she shakes the giraffe's leg like it's saying good-bye. " Have fun!"

"I will and when I come back I'm going to take you out Patty." Liz smiles before she grabs Tsubaki's arm.

"Now Maka..the door doesn't lock from..Black Star breaking it down so much..so you have to watch it at all times." Tsubaki stresses.

"Don't worry. No one's getting out under my watch.' Maka smiles reasuringly..not catching how Black Star's eyes narrow.

"That's good..bye Black Star! see you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah yeah." Black star grumbles. Tsubaki gives him a sorry smile before her and Liz leave..closing the door behind them. "Alright Maka. Lets get something straight.' Black Star grunts as Maka looks at him. "I'm the star around here which means I'm the leader. I don't need to be baby sat. I'm going to go out to hang with Soul-" Black Star walks towards the door..only for Maka to get in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere. I was given a job to keep you and patty in here so that's what i'm going to do. It's only for a couple of hours. Why don't you two go watch a movie or something."

"Maka can I please have some chocolate?" Patty gives her a sweat look.

"No Patty, no sweets-"

"A big star like me can't be told what to do!" Black star fumes before he pushes Maka out of his way. "I'm so much stronger than you. I'll be back-"

"Maka-Chop!" Maka turns on her heel and hits him in the head with her book before he can even touch the handle..Black star makes a groan before he falls to the ground, bleeding out of his head.

"You killed him!" Patty giggles as she crouches down next to his body and pokes his cheek.

"Nah, his fat head can take it." Maka grunts as she wipes the blood off her book. " Patty can you drag his body over to the couch?"

"Okays!" Patty grabs his feet before she starts to pull him..She giggles at the situation..but soon she's a bit out of breath. "Damn what a fat ass!"

"Not fat.." Black star mumbles half way conscious. "Toned..I have a tone..godly ass."

"I didn't need to know all that." Maka rolls her eyes as she takes a seat in a chair in front of the couch.

"There you gos!" Patty drops his legs down getting black start to groan and Patty to chuckle. "all done!"

"Did you really have to drag me?" Black Star grumbles as he sits up, holding his head, a wince on his face.

"Well duh! I'm not breaking my back trying to lift your fat ass up!"

"Not fat! toned! and I guess your right. You can't handle such a handsome, muscular hunk like me." Black Star grins cockily.

"Your so full of yourself Black star." Patty giggles before she pats him on the head like a dog. "But I like it."

Black Star questions the way his stomach does a flip at those three words ..'I like it'. No one really likes how he's a god or the fact he knows he's better than everyone else. They get jealous..People call it annoying, trying to put him down because they can't handle how much he shines..even Tsubaki tries to restrict him, telling him to get down or to stop yelling..She tries to keep up with him he supposes..but no one's told him that they like his attitude..it gets him a bit taken aback as he stares Patty in those bubbly blue eyes..and that childish smile..He's never noticed how pretty her eyes are..he usally doesn't notice anything about anyone..why look at others when he can look at himself? When he can look at perfection?..but now he's looking at Patty..and her eyes..are pretty..big blue orbs..he's starting to notice her lips too..small..pink..everything about her looks soft..

Patty suddenly giggles and leans in..Black star's eyes get a bit wide..his heart beat picking up speed..but he isn't fighting or training..He watches those soft, pink lips get closer to his own..getting closer and closer-

"Hey..we should sneak out of here." Patty whispers before glancing over at Maka who started reading her book. "I need my candy man! It's like a drug.."

Black star swallows down..disapointment? Why is he disappointed? did he really want Patty to kiss him? Of course not! Why would he want someone kissing him that's so much lesser than him? No one deserves such a catch like himself..

He hides his thoughts with a grin. "Hell yeah. I'm not staying here." He whispers but it's more like a normal talking voice.

"Black star your being too loud!" Patty frowns and glances at Maka..she still hasn't looked up from her book though. "Your going to ruin our chances of getting out of here you big dummy!"

"Me? Ruin are chances?" He laughs..and it booms. "I'm an assassin! Sneaking around is what I do! i'll be out of here before she even knows i'm gone." Black star is..still trying to whisper but failing..he gets up..and slowly starts tip toeing to the door. "Just watch me!" He grins-

In the flick of her wrist, Maka closes her book and chucks it at Black star..hitting him right in the back of the head. He makes yelp before he falls to the floor..once again getting knocked out.

"You're not getting out of here."Maka sighs as she gets up and grabs her book. She grabs one of his feet before dragging him back to Patty. "Be good."

With that she goes back to her seat and starts reading.

"Nice job." Patty giggles when Black star opens his eyes. "Nice sneaking there..you didn't even make it to the door!"

"Oh yeah? I don't see you doing any better!" Black star challenges as he sits back up, holding his head.

"Well I don't want to get maka-choped." Patty shutters as she grips her giraffe close to her. "And I think she's still looking at us.."

They both look over at Maka..and though the pig tail haired girl is reading her book..it still feels like she's still watching them.

"Damn it." Black star grumbles. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"Maybe we could-"

There's a timid knock at the front door.

'Come on in!" Maka smiles over at the door before looking down at her book.

The door slowly creaks open..reavealing a trembling pink haired boy..also revealing to Black star the solution to their problem. "M-Maka?"

"Over here Crona." Maka calls for him.

"Quick behind the crouch!" Black star grabs Patty's arm before throwing her and himself over the crouch to hide..The space is narrow so they're pressed up against each other..not that Black star minds.

"What are you doing?" Patty blinks..her forehead touching Black star's..the blue haired boy ignores how his palms are sweating..it's just the heat..

"Don't you see? Crona's here." Black Star tries to really be quiet..

"So?" Patty blinks. "He's probably here because you know him and Maka started dating a while ago right?"

"I know all that gay stuff, what i'm saying is..you know how Maka's all protective over Crona and stuff. I mean she'll drop everything for that boy.." Black star grins..

And soon Patty has a dark smile on her lips. "ohhh I see where you're getting at.." Patty giggles.

"Right? now we just have to get something to happen to Crona so Maka's attention is all on him..I think we should scare the shit out of him."

"Yeah! if we do this right I bet we could get him to hide in the corner!" Patty cheers.

"And then Maka would go after him to comfort him." Black star grins. "It's bullet proof."

"I think he just sat on the couch.." Patty smirks..moving closer to whisper in Black star's ear..

He likes that more than he should.

Black star tries to ignore her warm breath on his ear as he grins back..but when he turns his head..their noses brush..those eyes are so huge..how didn't he notice them before? and her smirk..gets him to lick his lips..What the hell is wrong with him? A god doesn't get sweaty over a chick! especially one lesser then him!..it's just hot back here..yeah..that's it.

"H-Hey Maka." Crona's soft voice can be heard above them..he sounds like he's smiling. "w-what are you reading?"

"Oh just this book about.."

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Black star finally gets a hold of himself.

"O-oh that sounds-"

Patty suddenly jumps up from behind the couch, leading over so her face is right in front of Crona's upside down..her face snarls up..ruining her baby face to something dangerous. "_Hoodoo voodoo bitch."_ She growls.

Crona screams at this sudden action..his eyes get wide with fear and confusion..his small body tensing up...before his eyes roll back..

The pink haired boy passes out on the crouch.

"Crona!" Maka throws her book to the side and runs to him, kneeling by the couch, holding the boy's head in her hands, she fans him, trying to bring him back to consciousness. "what the hell Patty?!" Maka growls.

"Opps sorry." Patty giggles. "I'll get him some water!"

Maka only nods..too focused on Crona to notice how Patty grab's Black star's hand..while Maka says things to Crona..and fans him..

Patty and Black star slip out of the house undetected.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Black star laughs loudly as the two run away from the house. " Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!"

"Yeah!" Patty giggles. "and did you see the look on Maka's face?"

" 'What the hell Patty'." Black star mocks how Maka's voice went up to a squeak when she said it, Patty laughs..and soon Black star's cracking up with her..

When they think they're far enough..the two stop running..both trying to catch their breath from laughing so hard..Black star grins and looks over at her..only to stop..

Patty's eyes are watery from her laughing so much..they sparkle..even more then before..her cheeks are flushed..her lips turn in a huge smile..he's never notice her smile before too..He knew she smiled a lot but..they're all different. She has a childish smile..then this smile..This smile when she laughs? He doesn't know..but he likes it..he likes her smiles-

He realizes they're still holding hands..

As if on fire, he rips his hand out of hers..his eyes a bit wide..but he doesn't know why..

Maybe because he liked the feel of her hand in his way too much. He needs to get a grip. He's a god! What is this? Why is he noticing all these things now? What the hell?

"So what you wanna do now? We still have a couple of hours before Liz and Tsubaki gets back." Patty's smile falls slightly..but it's still there..Black star sees a flash of..disappointment? Before it's gone..those eyes still beautiful.

"I'm fucking hungry." Black star grunts out. "But 20 bucks isn't going to get us shit!" His weapon should know better! a god needs to eat! and he has to share with Patty..

For some reason that idea doesn't bother him as much as it should.

"ohh I know the solution!" Patty's eyes light up. "Lets eat at Tomb stone diner! I know a guy there that will let us eat as much as we want for free!"

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?!" Black star's mouth waters..he suppresses the urge to ask why this guy would give her free food..suppresses the urge to ask what this guy is to her..why does Black star care? It's free fucking food! "I bet I can make it there before you!"

"Your on!" Patty roars before she takes off running..holding the giraffe close to her.

"Even though you cheated I'm still going to win! you can't out run a god!" Black star yells as he runs after her..his lips tugging into a smile as he catches up to her..Patty puts her hand out in a way to hold him back..they're running side by side..

Her hand should annoy him..but it doesn't..he grins at her..as he does the same to her..putting his hand in front of her chest to stop her from somehow getting ahead..

These two don't watch what there doing..knocking people of the street..getting cussed out..yet they're both laughing, grinning at each other with a competitive glint in their eyes..

Black star still ignoring how his chest gets that odd feeling when she smiles at him..how his body gets hot at his arm brushing against her chest..he hides it with his grin..

These feelings are starting to piss him off...and yet he can't stop the grin on his face when she giggles and tries to push him back behind her..

Like hell if he's losing! No matter how he's feeling..

He's the star in this story.

Not Patty..not her with those blue eyes..those soft lips..

Damn it.

* * *

"Holy shit..I think I'm actually..full.." Black star's eyes are wide in this realization as he rubs his stomach that's sticking out..he actually feels like he's about to explode..He glances down at his half eaten cheese burger..before looking over at the large stack of empty plates..30 plates? He lost count..He's never eaten so much in his life..He had five cheese steak subs, six hot dogs, eight slices of pizza, a lot of fries..mac and cheese..no fruits though. Fruits suck ass.

"Yeah me too!" Patty giggles, leaning back and patting her now round belly. "I'm pregnant!"

Black star had started drinking his soda..only to do a spit take at the pistol's words. His eyes get wide with disbelief. "W-What?"

"With a food baby." Patty chuckles at his response. "and it feel so good."

"Oh.." Black star chuckles nervously..letting the tension ease out of his shoulders..for a second he thought...he doesn't know..and he doesn't know how to explain how his stomach curled..he almost puked..just the thought of someone else having her..

He digs his nails into his thighs..surprising it once again..

Being here, sitting with her at a restaurant, hasn't made anything better. They've had food contests..he won of course..but some how she beat him here!..but why did he smile? Shouldn't he have been pissed? but he wasn't. They've had competitions to see who could throw food at the waiters without being caught..some how the waiter caught him right away! The bastard! probably sensed his godliness from far away..it gave him away..

Sometimes he's too great for his own good.

Black star never realized..how much fun Patty is. They've never really had time to hang out with just them..he's busy with missions and Patty's busy..he guesses with Kid. He's never really notice how much they have in common..maybe because back then it didn't matter. He's a star, he shouldn't notice others, he should be noticed!..This gets him to wonder if Patty's ever noticed him..or thought about him..or thought about the same things he is..

"So your done?" Patty cuts his thoughts out by tilting her head..Damn why does she have to be so cute? Can he even compete with that?

Oh yes he can. He's god. He can beat anyone at anything.

"Yeah I couldn't eat another fucking bite." Black star tilts his head like her..

Patty giggles. "Your funny Black star.." She smiles.

"Of course I am! anything I say is funny!" He grins cockily..ignoring how his chest tightens as she giggles more at him.

"Okay..now Black star.." Patty leans over the table..closer to the blue haired boy..He swallows what ever he was drinking before he leans in with her. "When I get to three..we're going to run like hell out of here."

"What?" He blinks.

"Remember that guy I said that would let us eat for free?" Black star nods. "That was a lie. I don't know anyone."

"What?" He blinks again. "..Holy shit so we have to pay for all this?"

"So you know what that means.." Patty gets a glint in her eyes.

"Ohh yeah.." Black star grins..that glint in his eyes as well.

"Dine and dash!" Patty and him whisper close to each other..their noses almost touching as they grin at each other.

"On the count of three.." Patty sits back and so does Black star.

"One."

Black star looks around the restaurant..it looks like most of the waiters are busy..

"Two."

The path to the front door is unguarded..it's a straight shot.

"Three!"

Right at three, Black star and Patty jump up, despite eating so much they move fast, both sprinting towards the door-

"Hey stop-" Some waiter yells..

"Kiss my butt!" Patty jeers as she slaps her ass and sticks out her tongue as they make it to the front door.

"Yahoo!" Black star kicks the door open and Patty and him run out..both laughing.

They run awhile..till they don't hear anymore yelling..

"That was..fucking awesome..I think..i'm going to puke.." Black star chuckles. "I can't believe you fucking slapped your ass at that waiter." he laughs more..actually..

It's a odd laugh..almost..a giggle?..A god doesn't giggle? What the hell? He almost feels embarrassed the sound came from his lips..

Patty doesn't seem to notice..she grins. "Hell yeah. Bad ass right? I use to dinner dash all the time when I lived on the streets with Liz..you learn how to do it well, or you don't eat.." She still holds that smile on her lips..but something changes in those eyes of hers..

Black star stops laughing..Patty lived on the streets?..wait a minute..he remembers Kid saying something about that..Patty lived on the streets, stealing to survive..

It's hard to believe such a innocent face was a criminal..yet..that doesn't change his opinion on her. If anything it makes this feeling grow..She's a tough girl, not letting anything ruin that pretty smile of hers..he's sure she's been through a lot..yet she still laughs..she's still the same..

She's tough and he likes that. He likes it a lot.

"Well you were great." Black star grins at her..and he sees..a tension leave her shoulders..and she smiles bigger at him..Did he say something right?..why did his heart just skip a beat? This is ridiculous.

"Lets go to Kid's place! I have some chocolate there!" Patty giggles.

"Oh! And while were at it lets leave him a little present." Black star grins darkly..Patty returning it..

She gets closer..too close..she's almost pressed up against him..she looks up into Black star's eyes..with those blue, bubbly pools. "I'm having fun." She smiles..Black star notices this one is different..warm..not teasing. "And to think I thought you were a douche bag!"

"And here I thought you were annoying 5 year old." Black star grunts..yet it gets her to laugh more..

He doesn't notice how close they're getting..till her body is pressed against his..His heart is picking up speed again..and all he can look at are those pink lips..he feels himself leaning in-

"Patty! Black star! Your so dead!"

They both tense and whip around with wide eyes..only to see Maka running towards them, her book held above her head..a fire in her eyes. "Get he fuck back here-"

Patty and Black star take off running..both hauling ass even after eating so much..

"Fuck.." Maka comes to a stop..trying to catch her breath.. "..Are you serious?..Liz and Tsubaki are going to kill me.."

"Hey!" Maka looks up to see a man running towards her..his face is red. "Have you seen a blue haired boy and blonde girl? They just ate my food with out paying! left a awful mess too!"

"..I believe we're looking for the same people." Maka sighs before she takes off running. "Seriously you guys?! Dinning and dashing?!"

"Hey wait up!" That man runs after her..

So the chase begins.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me out Soul..if I couldn't get those flowers to be the same side in front of my house then the other..I couldn't' deal with it." Kid sighs as he walks next to Soul on a side walk..his yellow eyes filled with relief.

"No problem, Maka's busy any way with baby sitting Black star and Patty. Like hell if I want to get caught up in that mess." Soul grunts, his hands in his pockets as he glances over at the other boy. "Thanks for the hat.." Soul grins at him.

"Ah yes, that's my thank you..' Kid hums as he looks at Soul..looking at the red hat that covers his hair..Kid tries to hide his smirk..it makes him perfectly symmetrical..and he doesn't even know it..it is a nice hat on the scythe though.

"Don't forget, you promised you'd make me food when we get back to your place. I had to slave in that dirt." Soul grumbles. "Gardening is not what cool guys do Kid."

"But helping your friends is something a cool guy does." Kid smiles at him. "And that's you."

"..Yeah whatever." Soul grunts but he looks away to hide how his cheeks slightly tint.

"Now what do you want?" Kid turns left, going through the gates to his mansion. "Pizza or-" Kid stops..he stops dead in his tracks..he thinks his heart might have just stopped too.

"Kid what's-" Soul gets next to him..only to stop. Soul takes in the toilet paper that has been thrown all over the mansion..someone teepeed Kid's place..but that's not the worse part..he knows what's coming. "..Uh oh.."

"What.." Kid starts..he grips his hair, his eyes wide with panic. " Toilet paper on my..symmetrical home..not the same amount ft toilet paper..on one side then the other.." He scratches his head furiously.

"Kid stop!" Soul grabs his hand, stopping him.

"_kdnfofosfn."_ Kid makes a odd sound..half a scream, half a squeak..before blood comes out of his mouth, his eyes roll back. Soul sighs as he catches the young reaper..

"Damn it I just got him out of a symmetry fit!" Soul growls. "Who the fuck did this-"

He's cut off by laughter. Soul turns around to see Black Star and Patty grinning from ear to ear..They high five before they take off running..

"..Should have known.." Soul sighs. "but I thought..Maka was-"

"Soul!" Maka suddenly stops by Kid's gate..she looks out of breath..her hair a mess. "Have you seen Black star and Patty- What the hell happened here?" Maka blinks at Kid and the mess.

"Take a wild guess." Soul grunts. "Patty and Black star just took off running that way." He nods his head right. "I thought you were watching them?"

"I am!" Maka huffs as she starts talking off running.

"Not doing a very good job!"

"Fuck you Soul!"

Soul grins to himself..but that falls when he sees another person run by the house..a man? He seems to be chasing Maka-

"Did you say..Patty did this?" Kid groans so Soul looks down at him.

"And Black star."

"Ohh they are in trouble!" Kid growls as he jumps back up. He grabs Soul's arm before he takes off running. "Which way?!"

"Right-" Soul is cut off by the reaper yanking him harshly to the right..He's glaring draggers..

Soul sighs..

What happened to his meal?

* * *

"Kid's going to be so mad." Patty giggles as she swings slightly on the swing she's sitting on..holding her giraffe in one arm, and a bag in the other.

"We made him fucking spit blood! That's awesome!" Black star laughs as he leans on the pole to the swing set.

As soon as Soul spotted them they took of running as fast as they could, taking short cuts and weaving through buildings to make sure to lose who ever could be following them..they ended here in Death's park..No one's here..just them.

"Yeah I know." Patty giggles. "Want some chocolate?" She holds out the bag to him. "That was a awesome idea."

"Hey what can I say? I'm just made of awesomeness." He grins as he digs into the bag..he leans his head back and throws the chocolate up..intending to catch it with his mouth..only for it to hit him on the nose and fall to the ground.

Patty cracks up. "Ill say~" She says in a sing song voice. She takes a chocolate out and does the same thing as him..but she actually catches it with her mouth.

"Oh your cocky aren't you?" Black star gets a dangerous glint in his eyes as he takes out two chocolates..he takes a breath before throwing them both up..this time he catches both in his mouth.

"Ohh!" Patty claps and giggles. "Yay you did it!"

"Fuck yeah I did." He grins as he wipes his mouth. "How could you doubt me?"

"I don't know."She chuckles as she puts the bag of chocolates down. "..Hey Black star? Could you push me?" She tilts her head..Black star tenses..

What the hell does he look like? A god pushing her? She should be pushing him!

"Sure." Black star will punch himself for this later..but he can't say no to those eyes. He grins at her. "I'm going to push you high though. Hope you can handle it."

'Of course! Bring it on!" Patty roars as she grips one of the chains to the swing..she keeps her other hand holding the giraffe.

"Oh it's on!" He grins as he grabs the swing..he pulls back before letting go. He starts at a smooth pace, pushing on her back..Patty giggles and squeals in delight as she goes higher and higher..Black star's grin slowly turns to a smile..he watches as she goes up in the sky..only to come back down to him..

Yet he's the star..he's the one meant to be up in the sky..

But..he's letting her be the one in the sky, as he waits down on the ground for her to come back to him.

What's happening to him? What is this girl's giggling doing to him? He's heard it before..so why is it so effective now?

He's just..never noticed it before.

"Higher!" Patty cheers.

Black star grins and pushes higher and higher-

"I can jump from this high!" Patty giggles.

"Yeah right!" Black star grunts. "No way you would do it-"

Patty jumps. Right then and there..His heart..clenches..especially when she hits a tree's branches..not seeing that she was too high to jump at this point..she screams as she falls down..and that's all it takes..

Black star runs..the fastest he's ever ran towards where Patty's falling..in a blur he makes it to her..catching her in his arms..holding her bridal style.

"Holy fuck Patty yare you alright?-" He starts.

"My giraffe!" She screams bloody murder as she looks at the stuff animal..stuck in the tree she hit..she thrashes in his hold.

"Patty stop! You hurt your ankle!" Black star looks at it..it's already starting to get swollen..she must have twisted it..

"I don't care! My giraffe!" She's..crying.

"..Patty it's just a stuff animal.." Black star is taken aback..never really seeing this side of her..he knows she likes giraffes..but this much to cry about a stuff one? and climb a tree with a hurt ankle?

"It's not just a fucking stuff animal!" Patty growls darkly at him..before she..hits him..Black star doesn't let her go, he tightens his grip on her. "Let me the fuck go! I need to get it! I need it-"

"Your hurt Patty." Black star speaks calmly..looking down at her firmly. "I can't let you get hurt more by trying to get that stuff animal-"

"It's not-"

Black star places her down..before he jumps up, grabbing one of the trees branches..He hears Patty's yells quiet into sobs as he climbs up the tree..he doesn't think how insane this is. He doesn't think that him, a god, is climbing a tree to get a stupid stuffed animal..

He only thinks that Patty's hurt and she's crying.

Nothing else matters at this moment.

He gets to the top branch..the giraffe is stuck between two branches..he gently frees it..not to hurt it before he jumps down, right in front of Patty..

He can't even say anything before she snatches it from him..she hugs it to herself..burying her head into it as she cries..her small body shaking..

Black star doesn't laugh. Doesn't say anything..he just stares at her..waiting for something..but he doesn't know what. He doesn't even know what to do in a situation like this..he shouldn't even be dealing with it.

"..I'm sorry." Patty's sobs finally come to a stop. "..I was just worried..it got hurt..or I wouldn't get it back.." She tries to catch her breath.

Black star doesn't say anything.

"..You probably think i'm crazy." Patty giggles..but in a way it sounds stained..she still hasn't looked up from her stuffed animal.

"No." that one word gets her to look up at him..those eyes so sparkly and swollen from her crying. "..I just don't understand is all."

"..." Patty looks back at her giraffe. "..My mom gave it to me..you know before she past. My mom loved giraffes, don't know why but she did..I guess it was passed on to me..but this one is important..it's all I have of her you know? if I lose it..it's like I completely lost her.."

"Even if something happened to that animal it doesn't' mean you lose your mother. You still have her in your memories right? This giraffe is really only a memory right?" Black star gives her a small smile when Patty looks up at him. "but I understand..it's better to have something to physically hold on to..or to see."

"Y-Yeah." Patty wipes her eyes..she looks surprised.

"Stop crying. When your around a big star like me there's only suppose to be smiles." He tires..

Patty giggles..an it's not strained..it's real..and he feels the relief.

"Right!" She hugs the giraffe to herself as she tries to get up..Black star helps her up..she leans on his chest for support. "..Thanks for saving my giraffe Black star.." Patty smiles so brightly..

Oh god is he blushing? This isn't good. He has to suppress it. He has to get rid of it.

"Hey lets play a game." He grins, hoping it will go away. "Who can surprise the other more!"

"Okay." Patty giggles..he hates how he feels his heart flutter.

That's when..Black star..

Farts.

"ohh yeah I was holding that in all day." Black star sighs in relief..

Patty blinks..and instead of her pushing him away..she cracks up..it's loud..her shoulders shaking. "That's so gross!"

"Surprised you didn't I?" He grins..glad his blush went away.

"I'll say!" she keeps laughing.

"Your turn!" He grins. "I bet you can't beat that!"

"we'll see.." Patty smirks..before she cups his cheeks..and presses those soft, pink lips against his own..

Black star tenses..his eyes wide..he can't even kiss her back..he's frozen with the feel of her lips..also frozen..with how right it feels.

Patty pulls away too fast..a smile on her lips..but it's almost nervous." Surprised you didn't I?" She chuckles..

"I bet I could beat that." Black star mummers before he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in for another kiss..this time he's kissing her..and she's kissing back..the feel of it makes his body heat up..makes his heart beat speed..her lips are just as soft as they look..the belly shirt she's wearing makes it so he can feel her smooth skin of her stomach..she feels hot, just like him..Patty's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer..their body's being pressed together..Black star groans in approval when she licks his lips, asking for entrance..He opens up..her small tongue coming into his mouth..so soft..just like her..soft and wet. His tongue is soon fighting hers..a completive tone to it..

Black star has always felt great alone..he's always reached to the top by himself..He's the god after all..he's the best..

But as he kisses her..he feels like he just found something that completes him..

He really feels like the boy that surpassed god himself.

"You win..." Patty breaks the kiss..a breathless giggle on her lips.

"I guess I did." He grins at her..loving the look of her swollen lips..and her flushed cheeks.

"We better head back..sis and Tsubaki will be back soon." Patty sighs. "Oh pooh..I don't want this day to end.."

"Who says it has to?" Black star grins. "Wana talk them into going out to eat when they come back?"

"Hungry already? fat ass."

"Oh so you aren't?

"..No your right, i'm hungry." Patty giggles..

"Thought so." He smirks before he turns around..and gets on his knees. "I'll give you a piggy back ride back, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" Patty cheers as she hops on him..holding the giraffe close.

Black star feels his heart beat quicken as he puts his hands behind her thighs..and she wraps her legs around his waist. He gets up effortlessly and starts to walk..smiling as Patty giggles and cheers..

Patty forgets about her bag of candy, left by the swings..

Quite possibly because she found something much sweeter.

* * *

"Here we are." Black star grins as he final ygets to their front door.. he kicks it open..

The house is empty.

"Maka's still looking for us." Patty giggles as Black star walks in..Patty closing the door before he carries her to the couch..he sets her down gently.

"What a dumb ass." Black star chuckles..

"Can I hold your hand?"

His breath catches at such a random question as he looks down at her..She' looking at him with those bright eyes..

Can she hold his hand? A god's hand?

"Course." He grins at her..as he holds her hand in his..and again..it feels so right as he sits down next to her.

Suddenly the front door opens.

"Hey we;re back!" Liz grins as she comes in..her hair is all curly now..her make up freshly done.

"Black star? you ok?" Tsubaki seems nervous as she comes in..but relieved to find her miester on the couch grinning at her.

"I'm good." he grins at Patty who smiles.

"Where's Maka?" Liz raises an eye brow and looks around.

"She sucked ass as a baby sitter. Ran out on us to go make out with Crona." Black star rolls his eyes.

"Seriously?" Liz frowns.

"yup." they both nod viciously.

"..well you guys did good, do you want to-"

The door is bust down.

'I finally found you fuckers!" Maka screams as she comes marching in..her hair is all over the place..her eyes wild.

"Maka?" Tsubaki gasps. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! These two ass holes scared crona when he came over..and while I was helping him, ran off! i've been chasing them since!"

Liz and Tsubaki turn on Patty and Black star..glaring..scolding..

"it's not like we caused any trouble- "Black star starts

"There you are!" a man runs into the house..panting hard..sweating.

"Who the hell are you?" Liz raises an eye brow.

"I'm the manager of Tomb stone dinner! these two left without paying and left such a huge mess!" He screeches.

"Patty!" Liz glares at her..Patty whistles.

"Black star!" Tsubaki scolds and he scratches the back of his head.

"At least it's not like we hurt anyone-"

"your dead!" Kid runs into the house next with a half alive Soul..his yellow eyes are alight in furry.

"Kid?" Liz sighs. "Oh lord what did they do to you?"

"They teepeed gallows mansion asymmetrically and gave me internal bleeding!" Kid growls darkly. "Our home is garbage now!"

Everyone..Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, and the man glare so darkly at Black star and Patty..

They only tighten their hold on each other's hand.

"You are going to clean up your mess and pay me for the food!" the man growls.

"I don't have any money." Patty blinks. "But Kid does!" she points at the reaper who's face falls.

"Oh he does, does he?" The man pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Kid. "Here's the bill."

Kid's eyes widen..his mouth dropping. "First my home and now this?! Patty you ate 600 dollars worth of food?!"

"Actually _we_ ate 600 dollars worth of food." Black star grunts.

"I don't give a shit!" Kid fumes..he pinches the bridge of his nose..his eye twitching.

"You guys are going to spend the rest of the night cleaning up the diner and then cleaning up our home." Liz growls. "You guys probably wont be able to finish it all tonight."

Black star hates cleaning up..he hates doing anything that he feels he shouldn't have to..but when he looks over at Patty that's giving him a small smile..He looks over at all the other people in the room..glaring at them..

"That's fine." He grins and Patty giggles. "Bring it on!"

Patty's hand grips him just a little tighter..

Why wouldn't she? He is the man who surpassed god..

He's the best..

Yet he feels better with Patty's hand in his...

Even when everyone else in the room looks like their going to kill them.

They don't matter.

The blonde's smile next to him does.

* * *

**What did you guys think? please review! next chapter is a Ragnarok x Crona for Akire rosales. I don't know when i'll get it out..i'm still working on the next chapter for forever insane too..'sigh'.**

**Well intill next time!**

**Oh, and holy shit I saw the movie 'this is the end' and if you guys haven't seen it, go, just go! it was awesome lol I couldn't believe it.**


	3. Death to all flowers

**Here it is! a Crona x Ragnarok one-shot..this is for akire rosales:)**

* * *

There's a squeaky voice yelling at him about something..he doesn't like being yelled at, he especially doesn't like being woken up. "Shut the fuck up." Ragnarok snaps, not opening his eyes as he grabs his pillow before chunking it at the source of his disturbed sleep.

"G-Gah!" Ragnarok hears a thump..and he wonders slightly if the dumb ass actually fell from him throwing his pillow at him. He opens one of his eyes just to see Crona throwing the pillow from his face..His face is flushed..he looks pissed..Ragnarok can't help but smirk. "W-What was that for?"

"For waking me up ass wipe." Ragnarok closes his eyes again. "I told you not to fucking do that."

"R-Ragnarok it's time for school..I'm n-not being late again because of you." Crona fumes..and it pisses Ragnarok off..it's not like he's made him late a lot..just like, ten times but who the fuck cares about that retarded ass school anyway? They never do anything worth paying attention to. He usually just fucking sleeps there. "I-If you're not up and ready by the time I'm d-done taking a shower, I'm going to leave you here."

He's bluffing. He wouldn't dare. Crona knows better.

Ragnarok hears his miester huff..before he hears his soft foot steps..and then a door opening and closing, telling him he just went into the bathroom to take his shower and powder his fucking nose like a chick for Maka..That pisses him off too. He always gets up so fucking early to take a fucking shower and make sure he looks good for her. Why does it matter so fucking much what she thinks? What the hell does he see in her anyway? She has no tits, she has the temper of a raging bull, she has boring panties, she reads fucking books and hits people with them in her spare time..and she still wears her hair in pig tails like a fucking five-year old..

What the fuck does Crona see in her?

Despite knowing his mesiter's warning is empty, Ragnarok forces himself up..groaning as he rubs his eyes..before opening them..He looks at his clock..It's fucking 7:00. School doesn't start for another hour and it's not like they're far away from it. It's fucking upstairs for crying out loud! They live in a fucking room at the damn school!..Crona is such a dumb ass, getting up all early for Maka..making him get up fucking early with him..

Why doesn't he just lay back down and go back to sleep?..Why does he even go to school with Crona? It's not like before when he was in Crona's blood..He has a choice now..He can finally be away from the fucker, he can choose to even leave the DWMA if he wanted! He's his own man..he has his own body now..he's not stuck anywhere..

So why does he stay?..If Crona pisses him off so much?

Ragnarök couldn't tell you.

The dark-haired male lets out a yawn as he stretches..his bones cracking..The one thing he does miss about being in Crona's blood..is fucking that he didn't have to get up when Crona did. He could fucking sleep in when he went to school..now he has to get up, now he has his own body.

Ragnarök gets up..and he hates how he stumbles..He's had this body for a couple of months now..and he's still getting use to it. He's been a blob in Crona for years..he forgot how it felt to have his own body..It was so fucking embarrassing having Crona hold him, trying to teach him how to walk again..He punched him a couple of times..just because it pissed him off so much. He still has trouble doing certain things and it pisses him off. He isn't a dumb ass..he knows how to walk and eat and shit..

But for so long he didn't have to walk. Didn't have to do anything but protect Crona..Crona was the one that walked, he was the one that did things, went to school, had friends. Ragnarök didn't have to do anything but be with Crona...now he's walking. Now he gets to decided where _he_ wants to go..Now he's not stuck with only watching from Crona's shoulders..

He's free.

So why the hell is he still in this dump?

Ragnarök growls at his clumsiness..but soon his legs seem to coronate with him. He walks smoothly over to his dresser..pulling out a dark blue shirt and some black jeans..this is another thing he hates. Having to get changed. It's such a fucking hassle..he did't have to do it when he was in Crona's blood..

He didn't have to do a lot of things.

Ragnarök growls irritably as he drops his boxers, the only thing he was wearing..before grabbing a new pair, sliding them on then the black pants. The shirt takes a while to put on..becasue damn it ,it's hard to find the fucking head hole in a shirt! He keeps getting them mixed up with the arms..damn this fucking pisses him off..

When he finally gets the shirt on, he sighs in relief before walking over to the mirror..Ragnarök takes himself in with blue eyes..looking at the body that was given to him because of his decision..

He has Stein to thank. The fucking creeper. He figured out a way to take Ragnarök's soul from Crona's body..and to give Ragnarök a body of his own..when Ragnarok heard about this, he was all for it. He didn't have to think about it. He wanted to be fucking away from Crona. He wanted his own body. He wanted his own life. Crona seemed a bit more hesitant..but with some punches from Ragnarok, he agreed..

The surgery was not painless..no, it hurt like a bitch. Ragnarok had it worse. Once his soul was ripped from Crona, that was when his miester's suffering ended. It took weeks for his soul to latch onto the body..for his soul to figure out this was his new fucking home and it hurt like shit..

Crona came to see him every day at the hospital. Not that Ragnarok fucking cared. It's not like he wanted Crona to fucking visit him. He did this to be away from him..

So why is he still here?

Things have been harder since he got his new body..It's like he's a fucking new-born and he has to learn everything again..Crona's always been there, helping him. Not that Ragnarok asked for his help. Not like he even needs the fucker's help. Because of all this, Crona hasn't been doing any missions..No, Ragnarok has to relearn how to turn this body into his weapon form..Stein has been training Crona and Ragnarok..but the shit is hard. He isn't in Crona so now he actually has to make his soul connect with Crona's..It's a lot harder, but they're close to getting it down. Ragnarok has transformed into his weapon form..and Crona has wielded him..

He can't explain how right it felt..or the sigh of relief that came from his lips.

In a way..he may have been..a little worried that he wouldn't be able to be Crona's weapon anymore..

Yet he did this to get away from him didn't he?..So why is he still his weapon?..why is he still fucking here?

Ragnarok looks himself up and down..The one good thing about the surgery..is that he's fucking hot and he knows it. His hair, dark as night. His eyes such a bright, dark blue. He's built too, abs and all. The girls fucking drop their panties for him, but They're all fucking stupid. He doesn't even look their way. They all piss him off. Ragnarok scratches the 'X' scar on his nose..he still can't remember how he got this..but really he doesn't know if he wants to..

He forgot all about his old life after Medusa melted him down..He only remembers being in Crona..flowing through his veins..hearing him sob at night..

Ragnarök shutters..he grips his fist..He doesn't want to fucking think about it. He isn't in Crona anymore. They aren't with Medusa anymore.

Things are a lot different now.

Ragnarök hears a door creak open. He looks over to see Crona coming out of the bathroom, his hair dried and straighten, those blue eyes of his sparkling..Ragnarök takes in his outfit..notcing the white jacket, and the grey shirt within..nice clothes. Pisses him off who they're for though.

"How do I look?" Crona asks nervously..doing a twirl on his heel as to make sure Ragnarok takes in all of him..

And he does. He would never admit to it though.

Crona has grown in the couple of years they spent at the DWMA in peace after the kishen was defeated. He's taller, those eyes not dull like they use to be..He smiles a lot more..his hair is pretty long too..he hasn't gotten muscular..He's still a fucking twig with those god damn curves..Ragnarök always wonders if this boy was meant to be a girl..He acts like a chick and he's a fucking pussy..so you would think he's a girl..

But he's not. He's a boy.

"You look like a dumb ass." Ragnarok grunts. "Why the hell you dressed all up? We're just going to fucking school."

"Well today's a s-special day.." Crona blushes and his gaze shifts.

"A special day?" Ragnarok doesn't even know why he cares.

"Yeah r-remember? it's-" Crona starts..only for a knock at their door to interrupt him..Ragnarok knows who it is before the door even fucking opens..Crona's face lights completely up..a woobly smile coming on his lips that Ragnarök fucking hates. "C-Coming Maka."

Ugh.

She always comes to pick them up like they have to be fucking walked to school when it's literally right above their heads! Crona doesnt' need her to walk him to fucking school. Crona has _him._ Why does Crona need _her_? Why does he even want _her?_

Crona walks over towards the door..with a skip in his fucking step as he grabs the door, and opens it..revealing the fucking girl who pisses him off to no end.

"Good morning Crona!" She gives his meister a crooked smile that she probably thinks is cute. " How did you sleep?"

What kind of question is that? What the fuck? Seriously what does Crona see in her? Ragnarök wrinkles his nose as he takes her in with his piercing blue eyes..

This girl is short. A midget. Her hair is up in fucking pig tails, looking retarded. She's wearing a fucking sweater vest for crying out loud! You barely can tell she even has tits..

The only thing that is okay about her is her eyes. That's it. That's all she has working with..

Yet Crona swoons after her like she's a fucking princess or an angel.

What's so special about her?

So she gave Crona his first hug. So she was able to wrap her arms around him and bring him out of the fucking madness..so what? Ragnarök was the one who was always with him in the madness. Fighting anything what would harm him, pushing him when he had to be pushed..

But does Crona appreciate that? No, he doesn't.

"I s-slept pretty good." Crona smiles at her so brightly..and he hates how his stomach curls. He feels sick. They make him sick. Why does Crona look so nervous? Doesn't he fucking know he's too good for her? Doesn't he know that she's just a bitch that's gotten lucky a couple of times? She's weak, yet Crona is all about her.

He doesn't understand why he doesn't like it so much. He doesnt' understand the bad taste in his mouth it leaves.

He must be glaring at her..because Maka looks at him..he almost growls when she smiles at him. "Oh hey Ragnarok."

"Hey bitch." Ragnarök grunts, not at all being tactful. That pisses him off 'Oh hey Ragnarök' Yeah oh hey, like she didn't expect him to be here? Crona is his fucking mesiter if she's forgotten. She can go fuck off.

"Ragnarok." Crona glares at him.

Ragnarök gives him his middle finger, glaring back. Crona pisses him of so fucking much..everyone does..

So why is he still here?

"Don't even bother Crona." Maka sighs before she grabs Crona's hand..and Ragnarök can feel himself tense. "Lets get to class..we have that test today remember?"

"O-Oh yeah." Crona frowns. "I h-hope I don't fail it."

Why does he stutter so much with her?..She's nothing. Why is she fucking holding his hand? He doesn't like he. He never likes it.

"I know I'm going to fail it and I don't give a shit." Ragnarök grunts as he walks towards the two..pushing them apart so he can walk out of the room..

"You know I could tutor you." Maka states behind him..He snorts.

"You'd fucking like that wouldn't you bitch-"

"Ragnarok." Crona's scolding him.

Ragnarök growls in frustration as he puts his hands into his pockets and starts walking away..leaving Crona with Maka..He still feels his meister's gaze on him..

Really why is he going to school? Why does he even put up with this?..

Why is he still here?

* * *

Ragnarok hits his head against the desk..He's going to fucking die of boredom. He groans as he turns his head to glare at his other class mates..He has no fucking classes with Crona just because he's so fucking retarded apparently. They put him in all beginner classes..and it's easy shit but he doesn't do the work. He doesn't want to. The only good thing about not having classes with Crona is that he doesn't have to see him be all gay with Maka..it's sickening. His glare deepens and some of the young girls squeak..all his class mates are starting off meister and weapon pairs..He hates them all, just like he hates this fucking school, with the fucking rules and the dumb ass work. This place is like a prison..no, it's fucking worse. At least in a prison there would be better company then these squares. One ass hole is over there picking his nose, while all the rest of these dip shits are actually reading the damn book like the teacher said.

He hates this place so much..

so why is he still here?

The bell finally rings. Ragnarok is the first to jump out of his seat, his energy returning to him as he pushes any body In his way..these kids are smart enough to make a path for him.

" I notice you didn't read again Ragnarok." The teacher starts as he walks by..

Ragnarok only gives him his middle finger before walking out of the room..It's time for fucking lunch. The only time he gets to see Crona during the school day..but also the time where he has to sit by all his weird ass friends.

"H-hey Ragnarok." Crona smiles at him from the lockers. He always waits for Ragnarok. It's not like he asked for him to do it. It's not like he fucking wants him to do it. "How did your classes go?"

"You know, fucking boring as shit. Didn't do a damn thing." Ragnarök grunts as he stops right in front of Crona.

"You r-really should listen to the teachers Ragnarok." Crona frowns as they start to walk together towards the nasty ass lunch room that smells like they're cooking shit. "i-if you do you'll advance faster..and t-then we could be in the same classes together."

Ragnarök questions how his chest tightens a little..Why does it matter if Crona wants him to be in his classes? He doesn't need to be in the same fucking classes at him. He did this surgery to get away from his ass..

So why is he still following him around?

"Whatever." Ragnarök grumbles..and yet he knows..that maybe next time they have school..he'll try a bit harder, just because Crona wants him to.

But why?

Crona sighs and shakes his head as he walks beside him..with him being so close his hip is brushing against his..He fucking switches like a chick too, his hips too big for his own good. Ragnarök ignores him brushing against him..for some reason not pushing him, or telling him to give him some space..

He would never admit it but he likes Crona being close to him. He likes the feel of his familiar soul being so close.. When he was inside Crona..their souls were practically pressed together..he was always so close to Crona..so it's only natural that he feels better being closer to this boy..

Right?

Ragnarök's face falls to a scowl..his nose wrinkling when they get to the cafeteria..Crona opens up the door, and holds it open for him. Ragnarök doesn't want to but he walks in with Crona..that scowl staying on his face as his eyes fall on where they're going.

That idiot, Ragnarök thinks his name is Black Star, is standing on their table, shouting about something while the chick with the big tits tries to get him down. The hot sisters are talking. That girly ass boy is freaking out about his food. Maka's talking to her weapon who's a bit too close for his own good.

A normal day of lunch.

He hates it so much.

Ragnarök drags his feet as Crona walks over to the table excitedly..when his friends see him they greet him, offering a smile before going back to what they're doing. They don't even look at Ragnarök. They know better. Ragnarök doesn't even know why Crona's friends with these clowns. They're all retarded, or lame, or just annoying. There's nothing great about them. It's not like they pay much attention to Crona anyway. They say high, talk meaningless words to him before moving on..

They don't deserve Crona. He doesn't know what he sees in them.

"Hey Crona." Maka smiles as Crona takes his seat by her like always..Ragnarok taking his seat by Crona's other side. He doesn't get lunch. He hates this fucking school and would never give them money. Crona doesn't buy lunch either..ever since Ragnarok got his body they been going out to eat after school, Crona doesn't eat at school because he's nervous he'll make a mess in front of Maka. You know why Ragnarok doesn't eat.

He would be lying if he said he didn't like spending time with Crona after school, just him and his miester, eating alone..

It makes this lunch bearable, knowing what's to come later. Crona is comfortable with eating in front of him. Crona's comfortable with him and he likes that.

Though he would never admit it.

"H-Hi Maka.." Crona smiles nervously back.. Ragnarok catches the look Maka's weapon gives Crona..it's irritation but it's close to a glare. Ragnarök doesn't like it. Not one bit. He bares his teeth and glares darkly at this albino.

This ass hole even looks at Crona like that again, his blood will be on these floors.

This red eyed boy catches Ragnarok's glare..he almost looks like he's about to glare back before Maka says something to him..and his face completely changes..

It's no secret this weapon has the hots for his miester. It's also no secret he doesn't like Crona too much.

"How did that test go for you?" Maka tilts her head at Crona..like a fucking dog. Well she is a bitch.

"I t-think I did ok..' Crona's gaze shifts. "What about you?"

"You know she fucking aced it." That weapon butts in with his sharp grin. " Maka was up all night studying."

"That was mainly because I couldn't sleep." Maka sighs.

"Y-You couldn't sleep?" Crona's eyes fill up with concern..ugh someone shoot Ragnarok.

"No. Just restless was all." Maka smiles. "It's okay. Soul got me some milk and I fell right asleep. " She grins at her weapon. "What would I do if you didn't get me things in the middle of the night?"

"Like hell if I know." He chuckles..Crona sinks into himself and Ragnarok doesn't like it.

"I bet I'm going to get the most flowers!" That blue haired kid screams like no one can fucking hear him. "All the chicks love me!"

"Black star.." that big titted girl sighs.

"I would be surprise if you got any." That girly boy states bluntly, giving the retarded boy a blank stare.

"Fuck you Kid! You'll see!"

"Who are you going to give your flower to sis?" That one short haired hot sister asks the other.

"Probably Craig..he's so hot I can't stand it." She squeals and it annoys Ragnarök. "What about you Patty? Are you doing it? it only comes once every five years."

"Nope!" She giggles. "I like staying single!"

"What the fuck is everyone talking about?" Ragnarok can't help but to question..after noticing the lunch room is a lot more hectic..everyone's talking about these damn flowers..what the fuck?

"Don't you know what today is?" Maka blinks at him.

"No I don't' know what fucking today is, if I did I wouldn't be asking dumb ass." Ragnarok snaps.

Crona glares, about to scold him probably when the intercom makes a beeping sound..The whole cafeteria suddenly gets quiet..you could drop a fucking penny and you would hear it.

"Howdy kid-os!" A cheerful voice sounds through the intercom..Ragnarok wrinkling his nose at it. "I'm just here to remind you that today is death's flowers day! Make sure to get out and get a death flower for that special someone! Love is an important thing kids! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful holiday, and by tomorrow I want a full report of all the different couples!" He giggles. "This is so exciting! Have a good day!~"

With that the intercom stops..

So that's what today is? Some cheesy holiday? With fucking flowers?

How gay can you get?

Yet everyone is freaking out, the chatter has increased..it's ridiculous.

"So M-Maka.." Crona starts out..his voice is so shaky. "..Are y-you participating?"

"Nah. You have to give a flower to who you care about most right? Well I care for a lot of people. I wouldn't be able to decided." Maka waves off the idea.

"O-Oh okay.." Crona has a hidden smile though..

But so does soul.

Ragnarok has a fucking feeling..call it a hunch..That Crona is going to give her one of those fucking flowers..

He hates how his stomach turns. He hates how this place smells like shit. He hates the loud talking and giggles. He hates Crona's friends that are acting stupid..He hates it here..

So why is he still here?

* * *

"W-Which one should I get Ragnarok..?" Crona mumbles, being bent over this stand full of flowers..looking at each one with concentration. "This one.." He points at a flower. "..O-Or this one.." He points at another.

"They look the fucking same to me." Ragnarok grunts from the wall he's leaning on..realizing he was staring at Crona's ass..again. It's not like he means to. Not like he's just like 'Oh yeah let me stare at his ass'. it just happens. It's so fucking large that when he turns around that's what you fucking see. He's not gay. No where close. Ragnarok glares at the back of Crona's head..

They've been here for fucking hours, looking through all these flowers for Maka. They all look the fucking same. These death flowers are each in a small pot with dirt..The flower has four large black petals..and in the middle is a skull..the empty eye sockets seem to have multi-colored seeds in them..

If your into flowers he guesses they would be fucking pretty.

But he isn't into flowers. especially not these..knowing what they are used for and what Crona is going to use _his_ for.

He didn't even want to come here. Ragnarok wanted to just have lunch and then leave Crona. They had lunch, shared a pizza..he should have left after..but Crona asked him to come..He didn't want to. He really didn't want to..

So why did he?

"T-They do not look the same! T-This one has bigger petals..but this o-one has prettier colored seeds.." Crona mumbles..still looking between the two..like if he picked the wrong one he would explode.

"Your really thinking too fucking hard about this. It's just a stupid flower." Ragnarok grunts.

"I-It's not just a s-stupid flower Ragnarok..d-don't you see..this is my chance." Crona looks over at him. "I-I've wanted to tell M-Maka how I feel for a while now..b-but I could never get the words out, and when I w-wrote them on paper they sounded wrong..b-by giving her this flower, it says all that I couldn't..m-maybe, just maybe she h-has the same feelings.." Crona blushes..smiling to himself at the thought..

God, does his stomach hurt. He doesn't understand it..Crona's words are sour in his ears..He doesn't like it.

"And what if she doesn't?" Ragnarok snaps..he has to be an ass hole.

"..T-Then I guess she doesn't'.." Crona's shoulders slump a bit. "but I-I feel I have a chance Ragnarok..m-maka's not giving a flower to anyone..so that m-means she doesn't like Soul more than me..t-that I have a chance against him."

"Or it could mean she doesn't fucking like either of you."

Crona ignores his words and turns back to look at the flowers..smiling at them hopefully. "Stop b-being so negative and help me."

He doesn't want to..

Yet he walks over so he's beside Crona..glaring at all the fucking flowers. He looks at the two Crona is pointing at..Really this isn't that big of deal..Why is he freaking out so much about this? "Pick that one." He points to the one that has the prettier seeds apparently.

"Y-Yeah okay. I was thinking t-that one too." Crona smiles at him and grabs the flower off the stand..

If he was thinking that one why did he need Ragnarok's opinion at all?

Ragnarok doesn't like how his heart skips a beat at that smile..at how close Crona's face is to his own..It's just his body acting weird. He's not use to it is all.

He follows Crona to the front to pay for the flower..Ragnarok doesn't have any money yet. They haven't done any missions together yet with his new body..He'll have money soon though..and he'll buy shit..

Though he doesn't know what yet.

The man at the counter..gets this look in his eye as he looks at Crona..Ragnarok notices this man is staring at Crona more than he should..a look in his eyes Ragnarok doesn't like.

"Oh a death flower." He hums as he rings it up. "You have any one special in mind?."

"Y-Yeah this girl.." Crona blushes talking about it.

"If she doesn't take your flower you can give it to me." This man winks..

Oh hell no.

"Fuck off creeper." Ragnarok snarls. "Do your fucking job and stop flirting with the customers." He's fuming.

This man blinks..looking at him now..staring at him like he knows something..before his eyes light in realization. "Oh..I get it." He gives him this knowing smile and Ragnarok is close to punching his teeth out.

"Just ring up the damn flower."

"Course." he hums as he looks at Crona. "That will be 5.50."

"A bit pricey for a fucking flower." Ragnarok grumbles, watching as Crona gets out the money and pays this man.

"It's a special flower. Only grows once every five years." The man shrugs as he hands Crona his flower.

"this is it Ragnarok.." Crona beams at him." W-Wish me luck..I'm going to head over her p-place now..i'll be home later."

"Fine." Ragnarok growls..He doesn't like how he feels.

"H-How do I look?" Crona fixes his hair a little before smiling at him in his question.

Ragnarok looks at him..looks at that pale face..that soft smile..those eyes..

"You look like a dumb ass." Ragnarok grunts.

"You look sexy." The man at the counter smirks at how Ragnarok glares darkly at him. "That girl is one lucky lady, go get'em tiger."

"T-thanks.." Crona blushes before he smiles at Ragnarok. "S-See you." he waves before Crona walks away..with a fucking skip to his step..

Ragnarok stands there..and watches him walk away..feeling odd..

Back before all this..He was connected to Crona. He would have went with him in the old days..but now, he can actually watch Crona walk away from him..it's different..fascinating in a way...

Yet why does he have this longing? This longing for what?

"It's always hard when you're crushing on the straight ones." That man at the counter sighs, getting Ragnarok to look at him. "But you know.." He leans close. "I'm free baby. How about I take your sexy ass in the back and-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before Ragnarok punches him in the face..the blow knocking this man out..he falls to the floor.

It's not like anyone is here..Crona picked a small flower shop, knowing all the others would be crowded. He hated this man's words..

He isn't crushing on Crona. He isn't gay. He doesn't' like dick. He likes tits and pussy..

Yet has he gotten any?..even with all the girls that throw themselves at his feet..does he ever act on it?

No..

They all piss him off..that's the only reason. Ragnarok glares at this man that's passed out now before he turns around and starts walking out of this place..

He stops by the stand of death flowers. Ragnarok stares at all these fucking flowers with a blank look..a odd feeling in his chest..He hates these flowers. They mean care, and love and Crona is giving one to Maka..He hates these flowers so much..

So why does he take one? Why does he take one and walk out of the store..being so quiet?

He couldn't tell you.

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?" Ragnarok marches around his room..his chest puffing up and down..Crona's been gone for some time now.. like- Ragnarok looks at the clock..only to see Crona's only been gone for 30 minutes. "Fuck." Ragnarok groans as he stops pacing and falls down on his bed..he runs his hands through his hair..what is wrong with him?

It's just that he's fucking bored. There's nothing to do in this place..

So why doesn't he leave?

It's not like he has any place to fucking go If he left here. He doesn't have friends. He doesn't even like this fucking place..

So why doesn't he leave?

Ragnarok's getting tired of that question..he's also so fucking tired that he can't even answer it. He couldn't tell you why he doesn't leave..all he's ever wanted was to be away from Crona..to do what ever he wants and not have to hear Crona bitch about it..

And yet Crona is always around him..Crona still complains, and Ragnarok ignores him..

But he stays. He puts up with it.

If he wanted to be away from Crona..then why the fuck is he still here? Why the fuck does being so close to him feel so right? Why the fuck does he think of Crona at night..when all the lights are off..and there's no sound but his miester's soft breathing from the bed next to his?..Why does his miester's smile allure him to sleep? Why does his stomach twist when that dirty cow touches him? Why does he fucking care so much?..Why is he so fucking angry that Crona is giving that bitch a flower? Why does he in a way, miss being connected to Crona?

At least when he was connected to him, Ragnarok was always with Crona. Now Crona can leave Ragnarok to hang out with his friends..of Course Ragnarok could come..and most times he does..but he doesn't' want to..

So why does he?

Now that he isn't connected to Crona..he can't read his meister's thoughts like before..He can't hear his heart beat nor can he feel himself flow through his veins. He can't sleep with Crona.

Now he can be separated from Crona..but isn't that what he wanted? To be away from him?..

So why has he stayed? Why does he feel this way?

Ragnarok grips his fist..thinking about that dumb ass. Thinking about those droopy ass eyes. Thinking about his fucking annoying stutter. Thinking about how easily he freaks out. Thinking about his smile..Thinking about that rare laugh he gives off..Thinking about his timid soul wavelink..thinking of those sparkly blue eyes..thinking of his soft skin..

His eyes get wide as he quickly shakes his head. What the fuck was that?..He needs a smoke. Ragnarok forces himself up so he can open up the door in his night stand..pulling out a cigarette from the box inside with his lighter.

Crona doesn't like him smoking..and he really doesn't like him smoking in their room but he doesn't give a shit right now.

Ragnarok lights up the cigarette before taking a much-needed drag..He closes his eyes..enjoying the feeling..This is another perk of his own body..he can have his own pleasure..

That's when he hears the door open.

"How'd it go? Maka drop her fucking panties for you when you gave her the flower?" Ragnarok knows he sounds like a jack ass but he doesn't care. He doesn't feel good.

He's expecting Crona to be all happy, telling him how it went..or at least scolding him for what he said..but Ragnarok doesn't hear a peep out of him..just the closing of the door.

Ragnarok can't help but to open his eyes at his meister's quietness..Crona isn't jumping..he isn't smiling..his head is bowed..Ragnarok not being able to see his eyes..and for some reason that really bother's him..That's when Ragnarok realizes something..

He still has the flower.

Ragnarok watches as Crona drops the flower..the pot shatters onto the floor..The flower laying lifelessly on the floor..not looking so beautiful anymore. Crona doesn't stop there..He puts his foot down on the floor and starts to move his foot, crushing it, destroying it completely..

He's...shocked. This wasn't what he was expecting..not at all. He can't even say anything as he watches Crona destroy the flower he was so excited about earlier..the same flower he took nearly an hour picking out..the same flower meant for Maka.

Crona says nothing as he finally stops stomping on the flower..only to walk over to the corner..the corner he use to sit in all the time when he was scared or depressed..He sits in it..and hugs his knees to his chest..burying his face in them.

Ragnarok's stunned state wares off..His chest tightens in..worry?..his stomach turns hallow. "..What happened?" His voice is softer then he thought it would be.

Crona doesn't respond.

Ragnarok puts out his newly lit cigarette. Not caring he wasted it. Not at all. He stands up..and slowly makes his way to his meister..He doesn't like seeing this..Crona looks so..vunerable..so sad..When Crona would sit in this corner..Ragnarok never really saw it..He was up top his head..He couldn't see what Ragnarok can now..

How sad, and lonely he looks..

Ragnarok hates it. He hates it too much..He feels a rage start to build in his chest as he gets closer..his eyes lighting on fire. "What did she do Crona?" his voice is a growl.

He swears to fucking god if she hurt him. If she did anything to him. They would be lucky to find Maka ablarn in a ditch somewhere.

He doesn't play when it comes to his miester. He never did. He was considered an annoying blob that bullied Crona, but when it was serious. He was always serious. He would never let anything happen to Crona.

Crona is still his meister. Crona is still his.

"Just g-go away Ragnarok.." Crona's voice is shaky. "I-I can't deal with you right now."

"Bull shit! what the fuck happened? Why are you all sulking?" Ragnarok knows he should be softer..but he cant' hide his rage..

"Just go away!" he screams..and Ragnarok pauses..Crona never screams at him. "Your just going to make fun of me! Say you told me so! Just go away, damn it!" He sounds close to tears..

Ragnarok doesn't understand what he does next.

He gets on his knees in front of Crona and grabs his arm tightly.."Crona I'm not going to make fun of you alright? Just tell me what happened." His voice is firm..but a lot more gentle..it shocks himself really..

Crona stops trying to pull his arm away from Ragnarok..to look up at him with watery eyes..He must see the truth in his words..because Crona looks a bit taken aback.

"Tell me." Ragnarok demands. "What happened?..i thought you were going to give her the flower?"

Crona's expression falls..and he trembles..his eyes getting more watery. "I w-was..but then..w-when I got to her apartment..I s-saw her and Soul outside .." The tears are falling now. "..I-I saw her give a flower to Soul.." He wheezes, his small body shaking. "S-She does care for Soul more..I-I never had a chance Ragnarok...I-I should have known..w-why did I even think for a second she might like me b-back?"

At his tears..at his sobs..Ragnarok feels a rage engulf him..no one makes his meister cry. No one. "That fucking bitch lied." He grinds his teeth. "Crona don't even waste your tears on her. She's not worth it. You could get so much fucking better.."

These are probably the nicest things he's ever said to this boy..

Crona still cries though..wiping away the tears as they come. "Y-Yeah right Ragnarok! n-no one likes me like that! i-i'm the size of a stick..I-I stutter all the time..t-the only chance I had with someone was Maka..and i-it never was a chance.." Crona mumbles through his sobs.

Ragnarok's eye brows furrow at his meister's words. "Crona you don't fucking know that. Who knows, you could get a fucking flower today..that uh..Patty girl seems to like you plenty." He hates talking about other people liking him.

"T-that's just because I gave her candy and s-she's not even doing it this year..l-let's face it..i'm not getting any flowers..I-i'm going to be alone..Maka's going to be with soul..and t-there goes my chances with her.." Crona sobs so loud..He buries his head back into his knees..

Ragnarok feels that furry come back. What the fuck does he mean he's going to be alone? what about him? Is he nothing? Is he not here, with him, listening to his fucking problems? Why would he even care about his chances with Maka when she was such a bitch to him? Ragnarok doesn't know what he's doing when he gets up..and marches over to his night stand..He opens up the bottom door..bring something out.

He should stop now. He shouldn't do this.

But he can't.

Ragnarok marches over..not giving himself time to think, he shoves it into Crona's hand. "Fucking here!"

"W-what is.." Crona starts..looking up from sobbing into his knees only to stop..when his eyes fall on the flower..the death flower Ragnarok had just given him. "R-Ragnarok?" He blinks..looking at him with surprise.

"There's your fucking flower. See you got one, so stop fucking crying." Ragnarok snaps..trying to straighten himself out...but he feels like falling apart under those eyes of his meister's.

"..b-but..d-don't you know what it means when you give someone this?" Crona's tears are staring to stop..he's looking at him in bewilderment..his cheeks tinting.

"yeah I fucking know.." Ragnarok snaps..gripping his fist..glaring away from him..trying to hide his face..because he feels it's fucking heating up.

"R-Ragnarok..y-you..care about me this much?" Croan's voice is soft..and when Ragnarok looks at him..he's blushing.

Does he? Does he care for Crona? Does he..love Crona?.

No. He can't.

Then why did he give him the flower?

"I-" Ragnarok starts..

Only for there to be a knock at the door. "Hey Crona it's me!"

Oh fuck no.

"Don't even answer the door." Ragnarok snarls..his stomach twisting at how his Meister's face lights up. "Remember what she fucking did."

"I c-can't be mad at her..for following her heart..' Crona sighs as he places the flower down to get up and answer the door. "H-Hey Maka." Crona puts up such a good fake smile.

"I'm glad your here.." Maka smiles..her cheeks are tinted..before she pulls out..a flower from behind her back..holding it out to Crona.

"W-What's this?" Crona's eyes get wide at the flower..him looking at her..those eyes are so hopeful.

"A death flower.." Maka speaks almost shyly. "..If you don't..you know, like me like that, it's ok i-"

"N-no I do!" Crona squeaks at his own sudden answer before he frowns .'i-it's just..I-I saw you give a flower to Soul.."

"I didn't give a flower to Soul." Maka blinks..before her eyes light in realization. "..Oh you probably saw me giving the flower back to Soul..he gave me one..but I turned him down..he's like a brother to me you know?"

"Y-You mean this is real? and you really l-l-like me?" Crona is blushing so darkly now.

"Yeah I thought it was obvious." Maka chuckles nervously.

"N-No." Crona shakes his head..his eyes till wide.

"Come on." She grabs his hand. "let's go see a movie."

"O-Okay." He smiles so brightly at her..

Before he leaves. He just leaves with her..

Leaving Ragnarok. Leaving his flower.

He completely forgot about it like it was nothing..when Maka gave him her flower..

"I can't believe this shit.." Ragnarok snarls..his chest is hurting and he fucking hates it. He punches the wall..leaving a hole in it but he doesn't' give a shit. He feels like tearing the whole fucking room apart..

He was nice to Crona. Gave him a fucking flower..pretty much told him he cares..

And Crona brushes it off like it was nothing.

Ragnarok feels like shit.

He punches the wall till his hands are a bloody mess..his blood is black..just like Crona's..because he use to be in his blood..he use to be always with him..his protection..

It's funny..Ragnarok wanted to separate himself from Crona to get away..

Yet it's Crona who walked away from him.

After a day of his stomach turning.. Ragnarok finally pukes..his first time puking..

And it's because of fucking Crona.

it's nasty. He leaves his puck on the floor. Not giving a shit. He walks over to his night stand and grabs the whole pack of his cigarettes and his lighter. No doubt he's going to smoke all these in one sitting.

Ragnarok leaves the room..His stomach still turning..his chest feeling as if Someone punched a fucking hole in it..

He's leaving this room..but he knows he's not completely leaving. He knows he will come back. he'll come back to Crona..

Ragnarok still doesn't' know why he even stays.

* * *

**I know, not as happy as my other ones huh? It just came out like this. I hope you liked it anyway akire! Next chapter is Medusa x Maka for noah. Till next time.**


End file.
